Teenage Dream
by MelissaLovesRH
Summary: Robin is at the age of 15 turning 16 and Marian is 14. Robin has not yet left for the crusades and it is the beginning of their relationship that slowly develops into a more different relationship as the two get older and more aware of the world around them. Stand alone story with no linkage between It Hurts To Love.
1. Chapter 1 - Bad Influence

**Hi guys! So basically in this fan fiction it's about the relationship between Robin and Marian (with various other characters) when they were younger. So this starts off when Marian is 14 and Robin is 15 turning 16 shortly. Marian's Father is the Sheriff of Nottingham and she still has her Mother who's name is Lillith. Robin lives in Locksley Manor with his Mother and Father. This story is separate to my other one.**

**Please read & review, let me know who's interested and wants more! **

**Thanks x**

* * *

'Come on Robin, your such a slow coach!' The young girl shouts back as she gallops through the trees on a stunning white mare. Her brown curly hair flowing back loosely in the breeze, she had soft flawless, creamy skin and soft deep red lips in contrast to her skin. Blue eyes glistening in the afternoon sunlight that was creeping in through the leaves of the trees.

'I'm just warming up! Of course I'm faster than you, your a girl after all' Robin calls back laughing as he gallops faster so he was neck and neck with his opponent on a shiny, black gelding.

'Woah!' The white mare comes to a halt and neighs. The 14 year old girl slides off, down from the saddle and ties up her horse to a fallen branch. 'The scenery is so beautiful in the afternoon, especially when it's really warm' She whispers delicately as she walks away from her horse, running her fingers through the flowers.

'Marian!' The boy follows her and runs up behind her and shouts her name.

She turns around to see him gone. 'Where are you?' She shouts worried to where he had gone.

Robin creeps up behind her and tickles her sides. 'I'm here!' He laughs as Marian screams. 'Shhh, don't scream' He laughs again.

'Robin!' Marian slaps his hands away softly. 'You Locksley, are a pain that I cannot get rid of!' She gives him a stern look which turns into a helpless giggle.

'Come on, we must hurry home or my Father will wonder where I have gotten to' Marian walks over towards her horse and strokes the mare's mane.

'Don't be such a spoil sport Marian!' He grins at her, his eyes teasing her with mischief.

'I must go home, it'll be evening soon and you know what my father's like if I miss my evening tea' She sighs and starts to mount her horse.

'One more ride?' Still grinning at her he pleads, his eyes sparkling with charm.

Marian sighs. 'Very well.' She mounts her horse and reaches for the reins.

'Umm, no?' Robin pulls her down from her horse and she squeals as he places her onto his own horse.

'Robin what are you doing?!' Marian giggles, trying to be serious but fails.

'Doubles?' He looks at her innocently and starts grinning as he mounts his horse. 'Hold on?' He turns his neck to face her, 'Ready?' He questions her.

'Of course!' She wraps her arms around his waist and tightens them.

'Yaarr!' Robin shouts as he kicks his horse into gallop.

Marian starts laughing and giggling. 'Your such a bad influence Robin!' She screams through giggles as she tightens her arms around his waist.

'If I fall off, I'm blaming you!'

'I'll take the blame gladly because you are not going to fall!' He shouts back at her laughing as he comes to a stop.

'We went in a circle?' Marian frowns as she glances at the mare she had ridden and tied up.

'Yes? So we don't have to walk back' Robin smiles at her as she dismounts his horse and climbs onto the saddle done up on her own horse.

They begin to ride back into Nottingham.

'Did you have fun then?' Robin asks her.

'I always have fun with you' Marian smiles back at him. 'My father is growing concerned though, he thinks I hang around with boys to much so he wishes me to visit Rarity of Loughborough and stay there this weekend'

'You only hang around with me though?' Robin replies.

'Exactly, your a boy. My father wants me to start becoming a lady and stop playing around now as I will have to be married soon.' She sighs as they approach Nottingham Castle.

'Do you want to be married then?' He questions her, watching her expression.

'No, I do not want to be married. I believe I'm to young but my Father says my Mother was my age when she married my father, so I guess I'll have to'

As they reach the portcullis and the Guards obediently allow them to enter into the courtyard of the castle.

'I see' Robin's voice trails off. 'I'll see you whenever then' He calls as Marian dismounts her horse and starts to walk up the steps to the castle.

Marian turns around and class back, 'See you soon!' She begins to walk again and stops. 'Thank you, today was lovely!' She shouts back again as she watches Robin ride out of the courtyard.

* * *

'And where have you been young lady?'

'Riding father' Marian responds to her fathers question as she sits in the great hall next to her mother.

Edward narrows his eyes at Marian. 'And who with?'

Marian hesitates. 'Robin'

Edward sighs and gives her a stern look.

'You spend to much time with that boy. You need to learn to grow up and be a lady. You'll be married soon and I suspect that Robin will be finding a wife soon. I want you to go to your room and dress nicely, sort your hair out as well. We're having a visit from a family in an hour and I want you to look presentable'

'Would this 'family' with hold a young man that you want me to marry?' Marian glares at her father and stands.

'Please Marian, your fourteen, you need to start looking and planning your life.' He moves round to face her and cups her face in his hands.

'Your my beautiful daughter Marian, I want the best for you' He sighs at her and kisses her forehead. 'Just try and be nice for me?'

'Yes father' Marian smiles at him and walks away, the Guards allow her to pass and she makes her way to her room.

* * *

'Marian?' Lillith enters Marian's chamber and sits on a stool next to Marian who is sitting at her vanity table in front of the mirror.

'Yes mother?' Marian sighs as she reaches for her hairbrush.

'Here, let me' Her mother gently takes the hairbrush from Marian's grasp and slowly pulls it through Marian's thick brown hair.

'I want to tell you that your father means well dear. He just wants what is best for you' Her mother's voice calming and soft.

'I know mother, it's just hard when he knows that Robin's my best friend, there is no issue with having a boy for my best friend is there?'

'No dear, I think it's lovely that you and young Robin are friends. I just do agree with your father that you will and do need to start acting more like an adult and stop playing around' Lillith smiles and kisses Marian's cheek.

'I'll try Mother' Marian whispers back as she takes the hairbrush back and places it on the table.

'What do you mean love?' She replies frowning, slightly confused.

'I'll try and be nice like father asked me to' Marian smiles and her mother hugs her.

'I know you will dear, I know you will'

They hug for a few minutes and then there is a knock at the door.

'You may enter' Marian's mother moves out of the embrace and towards the door as a guard enters.

'Lord and Lady Gisborne have arrived, the Sheriff requested your presence in the main hall for dinner my lady'

'Thank you, you may tell him we will be there in two minutes' She replies and turns back to Marian.

'Darling your beautiful ok? You'll be fine, just be your nice, mannered self' She nods and smiles one last time as they leave Marian's chamber and arrive at the main hall...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Gisbornes

**Nottingham Castle - Great Hall**

'Good evening' Marian nods at their guests who are sitting at the large oak table. Food spiralled along the top, chicken, pork, beef, fruits, vegetables, cakes and loads more. Drinks were being filled by various servants who were darting around the room.

Marian sat down opposite a young boy. Marian's mother next to her and her father at the end of the table. The boy's parents were sitting either side of him.

He sat silently staring at his plate and Marian watched him and listened to their parents conversation.

'This is our daughter, Marian, she's fourteen' Her father gestures towards her and Marian smiles a fake smile at the family before her.

The lady is the next to speak, 'Pleasure to meet you my lady' she nods at Marian and smiles warmly. _Marian decided she liked this woman, she was french?_

'As it is for me' Marian smiles back, a real smile this time.

'And this is our son, Guy, he's 16. We have a daughter as well, her name's Isabella but she is staying at a relatives tonight' Guy's father adds in.

Marian stares at Guy. _Is this the boy her father wanted her to marry? In his dreams! _

Guy looks up at Marian for the first time and he is in shock. _She was beautiful! _He thought to himself.

Once Marian noticed he was staring at her she frowned at him. 'What?' She said bluntly to the boy.

'Marian! Where are your manners?' Her father belted across the table.

'Forgive me father, he was staring at me' Marian defends herself, still frowning at Guy. _She decided she didn't like him. At all. Never. _

Edward shakes his head pitying Marian's decisions. 'Perhaps you could take Guy out into the stables? Help him chose a horse and and take him out for a ride in Sherwood?' He smiles at Guy and his parents.

'I think that's a lovely idea!' Gislaine (Guy's mother) smiles excitedly back. 'You'd love that wouldn't you Guy?' She nudges him to agree.

He looks around at the adults and Marian. 'I'd love to' He replies in a flat tone. _He honestly did want to. Or he would, if he was a good rider. Truth was, he was a_ _bad__ rider, he hoped Marian was worse than him. But he doubted it. Maybe he could get to her, out in the forest with nature... This was good... Very good... _

Marian sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Very well, I will change into my riding wear and I'll be down shortly'. Marian stands. 'Pleasure to be in your company my Lord and Lady Gisborne' Marian smiles at them and turns away. She makes her way to her room.

* * *

**Locksley Manor**

Robin and his parents are sitting around the table, for dinner has just been served.

'Robin, I am going away for a while' His father, Malcolm, starts and looks at his son.

Robin looks between his mother and father who are sitting next to each other. 'What do you mean going away? For how long?' He frowns at them.

Malcolm's eyes fill with sadness. 'I do not know how long for Robin.'

'No! Where are you going? You cannot leave me.' Robin says bluntly, scowling at his father. _How could he leave his own son?_

His father stands. 'I must Robin. It is my duty, I will return as soon as I can my son'. He walks over towards Robin and tries to hug him but Robin pushes his chest, sending him away.

Robin's father looks startled and his mother stands. 'Robin please' She starts but Robin shakes his head.

'No!' He shouts. 'Leave me alone! You never stay here for more than 2 nights. Your always going away, leaving me and mother!' He shouts louder and his mother starts crying.

'Look Robin, look, now you've made your mother cry!' His father scowls at him.

'Stop it Malcolm, it's not his fault, he's just upset. Please stop shouting' His mother stares at him and wipes her eyes.

Robin groans loudly and runs out the door. He runs into the stables and tacks up his horse.

His father walks into the stables and stands by the door. 'Robin where are you going?'

Robin doesn't turn and ignores his father as he does up the girth of his black stallion. His horse was black with a white blaze across his face. He was a thoroughbred with 2 white socks on his front legs.

'Robin! I said where are you going?' He repeats and Robin bites his tongue and turns around. He mounts his horse and raises his eyebrows in a cocky manor, 'Out' and he rides past his father who shakes his head at him.

* * *

Marian meets Guy in the stables, he has chosen a chestnut gelding and is tacking up.

She is wearing tight beige trousers with long brown riding boots, a white laced, long-sleeved top with a brown leather jacket.

'You look nice' Guy smiles unnervingly at her.

Marian nods and tacks up her horse. Saddle, girth, bridle and martingale.

'Are you ready?' She speaks, without looking at him.

Guy sighs and walks over to Marian. 'Look, I know you probably hate me already and think I'm trying to get your to marry me or whatever but look, I'm not trying anything on you so can you just relax a bit and cut me some slack?' He raises his eyebrows at her and walks back to his horse.

Marian stands there in disbelief, _Did he really just speak to her like that? Maybe he is right though... Maybe she should cut him some slack... _

'I'm sorry, My father has been trying to convince me to marry and I do not want to, truce?' She smiles at him.

Guy smiles back, 'Truce' He mounts his horse. 'Shall we make a move?'

Marian follows his lead and mounts her own stead. 'We shall, follow me' She replies and kicks on her horse...


	3. Chapter 3 - Personalities Clash

'So Guy, do you like riding?' Marian asked as she trotted through the lush green leaves of Sherwood Forest.

Guy hesitated. _He couldn't tell her that he didn't, truth was, he hated it... Every second. But he needed to impress her... He had to lie..._

'I love it, it's so relaxing' He replied falsely and smiled at her.

Marian smiled back innocently. 'Do you like to gallop?' He innocent gaze turned into a sneaky, bad-girl, grin.

Guy's eyes widened. _Bugger! _He thought to himself but his voice spoke up and instead or cursing, it replied, 'Of course!'

And with that, Marian galloped off in front of him and he heard her start to giggle. _He liked it when she giggled, her voice was sweet and kind. She was beautiful... _

He watched her hair flow back in the wind and her riding position was brilliant. _How in the world could she keep a perfect position when galloping? _

Guy shook his thoughts away and tried to drown out the hate for galloping... 'Come on, you can do this. She's a girl, it's not like your trying to impress the King...' He whispered to himself but his brain thought different... _He might as well of been trying to impress the King... _

'Right, lets do this' He whispered one more time and he kicked his horse on. His horse flew off down the track and he started to laugh. _It wasn't so bad! _

But to his bad luck his horse spooked at a bird that flew past and reared.

Guy flew off the saddle and onto the ground. He let out a gigantic scream in shock. _I take it back! I hate it even more..._

Marian slowed to a stop and turned her horse around, seeing Guy lay on the floor in a heap she sped back down the path towards him and stopped centimetres before him.

She tutted and shook her head smiling in empathy. 'Oh dear! I thought you said you were a good rider?' She mocked and smiled again.

Guy groaned and was pulled up by Marian. She lean't towards him. _She's going to kiss me! _His brain screamed at him but for a second time, fate drowned him and she only moved towards him to look at a graze on him forehead.

'My my, let's have a look at that' She smiled bearing her beautifully aligned, shiny teeth.

Guy moaned as he felt her touch his bruise softly. 'It's fine' He frowned and pulled away.

Marian sighed, her hand resting on his shoulder.

* * *

Robin was full of rage. _How could his father abandon him... AGAIN! _

He kicked on his horse and his black stallion broke into a flat out gallop. The leaves of Sherwood blurred around him and he let his thoughts blur with them.

Riding usually helped relax his mind. But today it just didn't seem to be working.

_He thought to himself... What can I calm myself with? Riding? No. Sitting by the river? No. Marian? Maybe... Definitely. He always relaxed when he was in her presence. _

But as he came to a small walk he heard voices from near by. Robin being curious, he walked towards where the sound was coming from and he peered through the trees.

He saw Marian talking to a boy... She had her hand on his shoulder...

Robin instantly felt jealous. _Who was he? Ah no... It can't be? Can it? I bet he wants to marry her... And with the look on her face, it looks like she would say yes... _

Robin felt furious and betrayed and decided to barge in on them. _Yes! That's what he'd do... Haha! Ruin the moment. _

He mounted his horse and sped back, he turned and kicked his horse who instantly retaliated into a quick canter through the leaves and into the clearing, startling Marian and Guy.

Marian screams and Guy pushes her behind him, protecting her. _He wasn't all like a wimp... Just when it came to riding! _He thought to himself.

Robin scowls in disgust. 'Woaah!' He shouts to his horse and dismounts.

He runs past Guy, shoving him out the way, Robin throws his arms around Marian, bringing her into a hug.

'Hey Maz, you alright? I didn't mean to startle you!' He calms her down and Marian collects herself again.

Guy stands there in disbelief and Marian smiles at the boy hugging her. _Who was he?!_

'Robin! Lord, I hate you! You scared the life out of me' Marian replies, her voice raised but soft. She smiled at him. Her bestfriend.

Robin pulled away grinning at her. 'How are you?' He said calmly, his voice warm, he was already relaxed him her company.. Or at least until he remembered about the other boy present...

'I'm fine Robin' Marian replied, still smiling, she stands back, pulling away from his embrace.

Robin stands back and puts his hand on his hips. 'Did you miss me?' He smirks at her, his eyes sparkling in the evening sunlight.

Marian shakes her head and rolls her eyes. She smiles again. 'Obviously' She replies, grinning, her lips rosey red.

Guy rolls his eyes in anger. _How dare this boy intrude! He decided he didn't like this boy... He would be in competition... _

Robin glances at Guy and frowns. He looks him up and down and turns back to Marian. 'Who's this one then eh?' He nods towards Guy.

Guy shakes his head.

Marian doesn't notice the friction between the pair and she smiles at Guy. 'This is Guy of Gisborne, he and his family have visited at the Castle this evening for dinner' She nods towards him and turns to Robin.

Robin wrinkles his nose up at Guy. _Gisborne! Guy! What a stupid name... He decided he didn't and wouldn't like this boy._

'Yeah, My name's Guy..' The boy adds in and lifts his head up. 'What's your name?' He asks Robin.

Robin moves towards his horse and leads him to stand next to Marian who is also holding her own horse.

'I'm Robin of Locksley. Bestfriend of this beautiful lady and soon to be Earl of Huntingdon when my father passes it down to me' Robin hisses and smirks in pride.

'Yes, he is my bestfriend. Robin and I have known each other since we were young children' Marian smiles up at Robin and back to Guy.

'I must get back before it is dark. My father will worry Robin.' Marian adds.

Guy rolls his eyes again. 'I'll take you back Marian' He smiles at her and scowls at Robin.

'No' Robin buts in and says firmly. 'Marian, how about you hop on the back of my horse with me and we ride back together? I want to tell you and show you something' His voice softens as he glances at Marian.

Guy shuffles frustrated. _I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. _

Marian smiles back at both the boys. 'Very well Robin. You don't mind going back on your own do you Guy?' She questions him.

Guy is about to refuse but decides not to. _He'd get Locksley back for this. For embarrassing him in front of her. _

'Sure whatever' He replies and mounts his horse, he trots off into the horizon and Robin takes Marian's hand. 'Come on, quick!' He whispers and Marian smiles rolling her eyes, she mounts his horse and wraps her arms around his waist, she leans on him and puts her lips close to his ears.

'Bad influence' She whispers as Robin laughs and gallops off...


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm Sorry?

'Robin slow down!' Marian screams, hanging on for her life as the horse gallops across the grass, loose mud flies up into the air as the solid black hoofs thud into the ground. The sun is setting and there is a pinkish haze around, filling the sky beautifully. The trees and surroundings blur into a greeny - brown blur as the horse gallops on faster.

'Robin!' Marian calls again. 'I'm going to fall off' She shouts and Robin's horse comes to a stop.

Robin laughs, 'Your the best female horse rider in the whole of Nottingham and your complaining about falling over in mid canter?'

'Yes Robin! I don't want to fall off tonight, especially since my father will probably argue with me about spending time with you when I'm meant to be out with Guy' She shakes her head at him and dismounts, she walks forwards and emerges through the trees to a hill above Locksley. She admires the sunset and smiles tiredly.

'Marian..' Robin begins but Marian hushes him.

'Listen' She adds softly and quietly as she turns to look at him, still on his horse, he was staring at her, his eyes sad.

'What?' He questions looking around.

Marian shakes her head still smiling. 'You are so dopey sometimes' She laughs. 'I was listening to the church bells. I have been invited to Lady Katrina and Jonathan of Clunt. It's tomorrow you know? Are you going?'

Robin dismounts and walks towards her, he slumps onto the ground on the hill and rests back on his elbows looking at her. 'I am yes, my father is not though, it will just be me and my mother attending'.

Marian sits next to him on the hill. She crosses her legs and picks daisies. She stares at the lush green grass for a while and then looks up at him. His eyes were failing at keeping the sadness and upset hidden. She could always tell when he was hiding something, whether it be a good surprise or a bad one...

'What do you mean he's not attending? Does it not like weddings?' She gives him a confused look.

Marian watches him as he looks at the ground and stares at it for a while. He lets out a long sigh and Marian shuffles towards him and ducks her head to look up at him.

'Robin what's happened?' She questions carefully. 'You can trust me?'

He sighs again and looks up at her and he smiles hopelessly. 'My father is leaving us, to go away. I do not know why, I think he may be seeing another woman'.

Marian gasps in shock. 'Robin that's terrible! I do not believe Malcolm would do that? Would he?...' Marian swivels her head back to look at the ground. She looks back up at him again. She looks up at him wistfully and leans towards him.

'I'm so sorry Robin' She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. 'If you ever want to talk, I'm always here' She smiles at him.

Robin smiles back. 'Thank you, what are you wearing to the wedding?' He asks her and starts grinning.

'Why are you smiling like that?' She smiles at him and raises her eyebrows. 'Robin what are you thinking of wearing?' Her eyes grow wide in surprise.

Robin's grin becomes massive and he laughs. 'Just my normal clothes'

Marian gasps again and slaps him gently on the cheek. 'Robin you cannot wear normal clothing to a wedding!'

He pulls away laughing. 'I'm joking, I'll probably wear some jacket and trousers with my best black boots. What are you wearing?'

'I do not know yet, I will have to take a look when I'm home' She replies and smiles as she stands and pulls Robin up after her.

He smiles at her. 'Come on, let's get you home'.

* * *

Robin trots into the castle courtyard through the North Gate with Marian behind him.

The guards nod and smile. They chorus, 'My lady Marian, Master Robin'.

Marian returns a smiles and nod and they arrive in the middle of the yard. Robin dismounts and holds his hand out to Marian and helps her down. They walk into the castle and Marian finds her father in the main hall.

She knocks on the door and her father answers, 'Enter'.

The pair enter and her father looks up at them, Marian glances over towards Guy and his parents who were in company with Edward.

'Marian? Robin?' He frowns at them both. 'I would like to have a word with you two' He raises his eyebrows and stands.

'About?' Marian questions and crones her neck, rolling her eyes.

He scowls at Marian. 'Follow me, you'll find out soon enough'.

Marian glances towards Robin and raises her eyebrows again, she mouths, 'Sorry!' but Robin just grins and mouth back, 'I have a plan'

She grins back and they follow her father out of the hall and around the corner.

'In here' Edward gestures them to enter the room first and they do so.

He closes the door and walks towards the two.

'Marian.' He begins. 'I asked one small thing of you today, you show Guy around and be kind.'

Marian nods.

'You showed us up young lady! You tosses him out to see Robin instead, Guy fell of his horse and is wounded, you could of rode back to him! You can see Robin any day' He glares at Marian and shakes his head. 'Why Marian?'.

Marian sighs and is about to speak when Robin cuts her off. 'Forgive me Sir, it was my fault. Marian did take Guy out into the forest and when he fell off, Marian helped him up and took care of him but I intruded on them since I was upset with my father, I needed to see Marian because she calms my mind as she listens and understands'. He finishes and smiles softly at Marian and then looks back to Edward.

'I see, and why were you so upset that you needed to speak to my daughter for?' He raises his eyebrows and questions him, not believing the story.

Robin sighs and his eyes fall sad again. 'My father is leaving, he's going away for a while. I was upset because he keeps leaving me and my mother'

Edward hesitates and walks towards the young boy. 'I'm sorry Robin.' He pats him on the shoulder.

Robin nods and replies. 'Thank you for understanding'

'And as for you missy, I want you BOTH to apologise to the Gisborne's and then Marian I want you up to bed because the wedding is tomorrow and Robin, go home and sleep as well. I trust you are attending the wedding?'

Robin nods again. 'Just me and my mother' He turns away and bids Marian goodnight.

Marian gives him and quick hug and walks away with her father...


	5. Chapter 5 - The Wedding

The trumpets blare through the chattering of excited villagers.

The village of Clunt has been decorated with flowers and ribbons for the special occasion. The church had white roses spiralling around the frame of the door.

As Marian and her father entered the ceremony and seated themselves Marian caught a glimpse of Robin and his mother who was across the room from them. She shot him a warm smile and he returned a cheeky grin.

She was about to say something to her father when she heard the bells chime and the musicians start to play.

A young girl of around 15 came walking down the isle with two flower girls behind her. She had her head towards to ground and Marian suspected that she was probably nervous.

But then she looked up just as she reached the end of the isle and met her future husband who took her hand and she saw Lady Katrina smile.

This smiles wasn't an ordinary one, it was one that showed complete contentment of love, joy and excitement.

The bride standing next to the groom, was looking at the floor again, her hands' fingers intertwined and a nervous smile on her face. Marian's lips unintentionally formed a curve and her eyes began to water. She loved weddings...

It was April so the weather was warm and the sun was shining through the windows.

It was the most ecstatic, lively and joyful day in her best friend's life. It was her marriage. Marian had grew up with Lady Katrina and knew how much that this day meant to her.

All the arrangements were carefully and assiduously done by her family. As Marian and the guests entered the main hall, it felt like she had entered a world of neon!

It was decorated with white satin with fuchsia coloured ribbons and flowers over them, enhancing their beauty. There were two doors on both the sides, one for men and the other for women but both of them were like the xerox copies of each other.

In the middle was a long table, with beautiful, colourful roses without thorns. As you entered the ladies or gentlemen's hall, there was a far-reaching, continuing fuchsia coloured carpet, ending at the feet of the throne of the bride and groom.

On both the sides were tables and chairs and adolescent children running about creating a risk for the delicious, scrumptious and delectable food to fall down.

The stage was specially decorated with white flowers and fuchsia ribbons. There was an artificial waterfall behind the stage which was covered by a glass and the chairs were like thrones , big and ancient-like with beautiful net curtains behind.

The bride's bottom was white in colour with heavy embroidery of white spinel and borders which looked as if they were trying to reach the top in fuchsia crystals. Her top was mostly embroided with the fuchsia crystals but her shawl, made of white spinel and fuchsia crystal both, was so beautifully worn that she looked like the most beautiful lady in the whole universe. Her jewellery and make up did nothing except making her more pretty, innocent and charming.

Marian wished that she would look this pretty on her own wedding day.

She walked towards Lady Katrina who was standing with her new husband, Jonathan.

'Marian! I'm so glad you came' Katrina practically leapt on Marian and hugged her. A massive smiles beamed across her face.

'You look so beautiful Katrina, I hope it is everything you dreamed of' Marian smiled back looking around.

'Yes, it is' Still smiling, Katrina replied before her husband pulled her in for a kiss.

Marian laughed but inside she felt sad. _She had still not found the man of her dreams, of whom she wanted to spend her life with. There was Robin, but he was her best friend. She couldn't imagine actually marrying him... Could she? _

But her thoughts were soon pushed to the back of her mind when she heard a voice behind her.

'Well I say, I've been looking for you everywhere!'

She knew that voice...

A grin washed over Marian's face and she turned to see Robin standing before her.

'You look lovely' He smiled warmly at her.

Marian was wearing a baby pink silky dress which trailed down to her ankles, it had a pink netting over the top of the first silk, an ivory ribbon like belt traced around her torso which fastened into a bow at the back. Her dress had a corset like bodice around her chest that was pink to match the skirting of her outfit. To finish off, her hair was curled into a bun which was pinned back, she had a pink rose clipped at the side of her head and 2 small curls fell at the sides of her cheeks.

'Thank you' She returned a grateful smile.

Then she started laughing as she skimmed her eyes over him, 'You didn't wear your usual clothes then?'.

Robin laughs after her, 'I thought you'd be offended if I did'.

'I have something for you actually' He smiled a sheepish grin and pulled out a small box which was tied shut with a black bow.

She smiled and took the box from up. She looked down on it and then looked back up at him. 'Robin, you shouldn't have... I do not need g-'

Robin cut her off, 'Just open it, please?' Still smiling...

'Very well'

Marian carefully pulls the ribbon releasing the bow and she pulls off the lid of the tiny box and she gasps.

'Robin' She says breathlessly. 'It's...it's... beautiful!'

Marian stares at it in complete awe; a necklace with silver chain and a silver heart locked on the end, it had a opalite heart jewel encrusted onto the front of the locked.

'Let me put it on you' Robin smiles at her warmly, happy that she liked it.

'Ok' Still smiling with glistening eyes, she turns around and Robin takes the necklace and places it around her neck and clips the clasp shut.

Marian turns back around. 'It's so pretty, how can I ever thank you?'

'I'll think of something' He grins at her and Marian moves towards him and wraps her arms around his neck.

'Thank you Robin'

'Don't mention it' He replies and they pull away as Marian's father strides up to them...


	6. Chapter 6 - Don't be such a spoil sport!

'Yes, father. I just did' She smiles back innocently at him.

'What is that?' He motions towards the accessory that lay across Marian's chest.

Marian and Robin smiled at the same time, but just before Marian could explain, Robin jumped in...

'I brought it for her as a friendship gift. I think it suites her'

Sir Edward nods. 'Thank you Robin, I'm sure Marian loves it'. He hesitates, 'Right, I'll go back to the guests, your mother's over there with the bride and groom'. He turns and leaves shortly after Marian smile and nod of approval.

Robin takes Marian's wrist in his and he starts to walk in the opposite direction, towards a back door in the chapel.

'Where are we going? We must stay here!' Marian whispers vibrantly.

'Shh, don't be such a spoil sport Marian' He replies grinning cheekily.

They are two metres away from the 'secret' exit when someone calls to them.

'Marian! Is that you?'

Robin stops. 'Don't turn around, carry on walking, I'll deal with this'

Marian frowns at him. 'Who is it? Is it father?'

Marian decides to turn around to find out for herself and sees Guy jogging up towards the couple.

'Where are you going?' He hesitates when he sees Robin but turns his attention back to Marian.

_Urrg, why must he always be with her? I'll never be able to win her over with that stupid boy here... I'm older than him, surely he should respect me more? I mean, he's 16... I'm 18! Well, I'll be 18 in two weeks actually. _

'No where, Robin wanted to ask me something didn't you?' She twirls owards him for support and signals for him to play along.

Robin looks up and down at Guy, examining him.

_No way! No way is he going to take Marian away from me! She's meant to be my best friend... If only she was more than his best friend, Guy would surely back down then? Hmmm... _

'Um, yeah, I mean yes, I wanted to speak with her. In private' He emphasises the 'Private'.

Guy frowns and rolls his eyes, 'Well I want to speak with her so learn some respect and loyalty' He jeers at Robin who instantly gawks...

'What did you just say to me?!' Robin takes a few steps towards Guy, his eyes glowing darkly.

_Marian had never seen him get so angry... In this sort of way anyway..._

Guy stands forwards again, only about thirty centimetres of air separating them.

'I told you to get some manners!' His voice raising along with Robin.

Robin is about to say something when Marian ran in between them and put her hands on their chests, pushing them away.

'Stop it! Both of you!' She looks at Guy and then to Robin, glaring, she carries on.

'Your acting like a pair of complete buffoons!'

She hears Robin groan and he stands back, Marian thinks that he is stepping down but instead, to her surprise... _Surprise? What... Nothing Robin would ever do would surprise her... _

He moves around her hand and pushes Guy onto the floor.

'Don't you ever talk to me like that again! Now you stay away from me and Marian! Next time I see you snooping around her like a spaniel, I'll kill you!'

Marian gasps and rushes towards Robin, she takes his hand and yanks him away from Guy. She slaps on on the shoulder and glares at him. 'Robin! How could you be so selfish and arrogant? You should know better to just walk away than lash out! Apologise to Guy now!'

Robin whips her hand away from him and huffs, 'Will I hell'

And Robin storms past, out of the back exit.

Marian sighs and shakes her head. 'I'm so sorry Guy!' She moves towards him and pulls him off the ground.

He dusts himself off and smiles wearily. 'Don't, it's not your fault. I wanted to ask you if you would attend a party in Gisborne Manor? I will be there.'

Marian smiles but disapproves of his invitation.

'I'm sorry Sir Guy, but I cannot take up that offer, you see my father is running a summer fair and there is going to be show jumping, dancing, games and tornaments! I can't wait... Especially for the show jumping and racing' She smiles sneakily and her cheeks blush a rosey pink colour, illuminating her smooth, creamy skin.

Guy smiles sadly, 'It's alright, I'll ask my mother and father whether I can come and enjoy the fair as well.'

'That sounds great Guy' Marian smiles and leans towards him, she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him a warm and friendly embrace.

Guy starts smiling sheepishly and lowers his eyes down at her.

'I better go' He barely manages them few words without getting too embarrased and showing it.

She smiles again and replies, 'Ok, take care, and try to stay out the way of Robin, again, I'm terribly sorry!'

Guy turns and starts walking away, he calls, 'I'll try, goodbye My Lady'.

Marian's smile spreads across her face and she starts giggling to herself.

_Robin would never call her 'My Lady'. It sounded so... so... What's the word? Ahh yes, formal and sweet. _

She collected herself and hid away the giggles. 'Why is Robin so vain...' She mumbles to herself, she is about to exit through the back door to try and talk, to reason with Robin when another voice calls her name.

Marian turns to find her father and mother striding together towards her.

'Darling, we're going home now, are you coming? We need some help setting up the fair, ready for Monday. You coming?' A woman of around 29, long brown hair falling across her shoulders, with bright green eyes came striding towards her in a satin blue gown with silver lace across her chest which spread over her arms for sleeves.

Marian rubbed her neck, and her fingertips brushed against a cold chain. She sighed full of saddness and then quickly smiled at her parents incase they thought that she didn't want to leave.

_Boy, did she want to get out this place, she loved weddings but with the events that had just happened, which she certainly was not going to mention to them, she couldn't wait to leave and calm herself. But how was she going to calm herself?_

_Hmm, That's it! _

'Father, can I go over some of the jumps for the show jumping tomorrow for practise?' She beamed and her voice was like candels, lighting the storm from her brain.

Her fathers expression changed into a grim, unpleased emotion. 'No' He said simply, expecting her to withdraw and come home with them with nothing more to do with riding, but...

'Father please!' She cried.

'No'

Her mother sighed, 'Go on Edward, don't be so cruel, you know how much she loves her horses, let her, just think, she could be the first ever lady to finish the jumping course! That's a great accheivement!' Her mother winked at Marian and she nodded, holding back a burst of excitement.

'Yes please father! It means so much to me!'

'Well... if it mean so much...' He started.

'It does, it does!' She practically shouted with joy.

'Fine, but if you injure yourself, you won't be riding again. Ever' He turned at indicated for his mother to follow.

Her mother smiled warmly and Marian mouthed, 'Thank you!'

'Let's go home then...'

'Gladly' Was the last thing that was said, as they exited the chapel after saying their goodbyes and climbed into a purple and red covered carridge...


	7. Chapter 7 - Summer's Arrival

**Nottingham Fair**

The castle courtyard was decorated with streamers and flowers, the air was filled with joy and laughter. In the middle of the courtyard was a ring, made with wooden fencing that was build in a square like pattern, the wooden fencing was decorated with bunting and streamers. Inside the ring, wooden poles and wings were being set up, ready for the Show Jumping.

In front of the ring, was a big stage with three thrones on. One for the Sheriff Edward. One for his wife, Lillith which was situated on the left to him. And the other, to his left, was for his beloved daughter; Lady Marian. There was a gazebo, that hung Nottingham's colours from the sides, round the top of the stage, covering the top.

Around the rings, to the sides were stalls. A selection with mixtures of treats, confectionery, fruit and flowers etc. Another selection that sold games, toys and jewels. And the last section that advertised different clothing and cloths.

Marian was walking around the edge of the ring, weaving past laughing and dancing villagers. She was wearing beige jodhpur like trousers with long black boots. On her top half, she wore a white blouse with a brown suede leather jacket. Her hair was pinned back into a pony tail with a white satin bow.

She approached a small green booth with a young man inside it.

'Good afternoon my lady!' He beamed happily.

Respectfully, Marian smiled back and closed up the gap between her and the stall.

'Can you put my name down for the show jumping please?' She asked politely looking down at the sheet which held numerous names of different competitors.

The man hesitated. 'I'm sorry my lady but are you sure you want to enter? I didn't think your father allowed you to enter equestrian sports, only allowed you to ride freely?'

'My father has permitted it' She said firmly.

_Just because she was the daughter of the Sheriff doesn't mean she can't enter competitions! Errg! Lord, it annoyed her terribly... _

The brown haired and brown eyed boy of around 19 sighed and scribbled her name down on the sheet.

'Horse?' He asked, looking back up at her.

Marian frowned. 'Sorry?' Confused, she replied.

'As in, what is the name of your horse you will be competing on?' He rephrased the question.

Marian gasped. 'Oh, excuse me, I didn't know what you meant' She smiled. 'Phillipa. My horses name is Phillipa.'

The boy smiled and returned to the sheet and wrote down some more.

Once he had finished, he handed her a slip of card which had read:

_"Name of competitor: Lady Marian _

_Name of horse: Phillipa _

_Contestant Number: 16"_

After reading, she looked up at the man who had been staring at her, she swallowed, a little nervous at the fact he was staring, and smiled to cover it up.

'Thank you dear' She turned, and walked away towards the stables.

* * *

She stroked the white mare's mane and found a brush. She moved the brush across her fur and leant in towards her head.

Marian breathed in deeply. _She loved the smell of horses, it made her relax, she felt safe on a horse, it took away any doubts, regrets, stress and anger. She loved them so much. _

Finally, she kissed the mare's head and stroked her neck one last time before slipping on the bridle over Phillipa's ears and placed the bit inside her mouth. Then she placed the saddle onto the horses back and Marian pulled up the girth as tight as it would go, fastening it.

'There' She whispered.

She slid her left foot into the stirrup closed to her and pulled herself onto the saddle which was on top of the horses back. She added her right foot into the empty stirrup and found the reins.

With one click and a gentle kick, the horse obeyed and left the stable, into the courtyard of Nottingham which had magically, in the space of 20 minutes, developed into a made rush of laughter, dancing and gossiping...


	8. Chapter 8 - The Fall

The trumpets blared in the warm sunshine, the laughter died down into small, happy smiles as the villagers waited for their beloved Sheriff to appear with his wife.

And when they did, Marian's mother was wearing a blue silk gown with silver beading across the chest line and sleeves. A white cloak hang at her back, stopping just before it touched the ground, her hair was curled into ringlets that flew past her cheek bone and fell down to her shoulders.

Clapping began and the pair stood in front of their chairs and nodded.

The clapping stopped.

'Thank you for attending our annual summer fair, we hope you have a tremendous time here and we wish you safe journeys home.' Edward's speech came to an end and he and his wife sat down on their thrones.

The laughter and dancing instantly started again, so many happy faces...

'Can all contestants for the show jumping enter the ring and proceed at a gentle trot around the ring, betters, get your bets on these stunning horses this afternoon!' Came a cry from a not far man who was announcing the first event. Show Jumping.

Marian squealed in delight and walked her horse over to the ring, she entered into it and began to trot around the dirt inside the ring which was filling up with competitors.

There were shouting and praising coming from all over as people began to rush towards the betting both.

Marian was delighted to hear calls coming from many mouths, 'I bet Lady Marian!' and 'Wooo! Go my Lady!'

Another trumpet blared and the riders filed out of the arena, Marian obediently followed.

'Can contestant number 7 please enter the ring and begin the course!' The announcer called.

A young girl of around 13 with long blonde hair trotted out into the ring. She was mounted onto a black gelding who had his mane plaited down.

There was another announcement... 'And she's over the first three jumps as clear as the blue sky!'

Marian cheered along with the other watchers when the girl came to the last jump.

But unfortunately, her horse dodged the jump to the right and the girl fell off sideways, instantly there were people to help her up and catch her horse.

'Ahh, Elizabeth and Milton have failed to complete the course by dodging the last jump and causing a fall, weldone though!' The announcer concluded.

Marian started to worry...

'Elizabeth is all alright, she just has a scuffed knee!' The announcer reassured but Marian's mind was reeling...

Marian's thoughts and feelings blurred into reality as more and more competitors went for their turn but within about an hour it was Marian's turn...

'Okay folks! There is only two finalists at the moment with a total of four entrants left! So will Lady Marian please enter the ring and complete her course!'

Marian hesitated... and walked out into the arena, eyes were all locked on her and her mare.

'Good luck to our Lady who is contestant 16, on her beautiful mare, Phillipa'.

The cheering died down into thick, tense silence.

Marian gulped and kicked on her horse as they approached the first jump.

She arched her back and pushed her heels down, lifted up and leant forward as they cleared the wooden framing.

Her breathing was rapid...

'That's Lady Marian over the first jump successfully, now she's coming up the the second...'

Phillipa was starting to sweat as Marian steered her round towards the second jump, she made a clicking noise with her mouth and teeth and kicked again.

The mare broke into a steady canter and picked her hoofs up...

Once again, Marian breathed in and sat forward off of the saddle, her hands, a tight grip around the reins, moved up her horses neck and they soared over it.

It was the same for the next three jumps and then the announcer's voice arose...

'This is the last jump for Phillipa and Lady Marian, will they make it?'...

Marian coughed and wiped away a bead of sweat that had formed across her head. She sent out a single pat onto her stead's shoulder leant down to kiss her head.

She whispered... 'Come on gal, let's do this' though her voice was shaky and her hands moved in towards the saddle again.

She weaved around some jumps and started into a small canter, the jump ahead of her.

It was 1m6cm high, much, much higher than the rest. (3 foot 5)

Her chest heaved up and down and she started to feel sick, her stomach rolled...

The canter formed into a gallop and the silence was enough to cover a gun shot...

Thud, thud, thud, thud... came the sound from the horses hooves, the only sound that was only heard though the silence...

Her father and mother tensed up in their seats and Edward moved onto the edge of his seat with frustration.

Marian felt Phillipa tense as well and she closed her eyes for a split second, focusing on the steady breathing of her horse compared to Marian's rapid, uneven breathing.

Then, it happened so quick...

Phillipa's front hooves pounded the ground and she went back onto her hind legs, a rear?

Marian clutched on for dear life as her horse reared, 30cm away from the jump, Marian started to slip off the saddle, she closed her eyes shut tightly, expecting the worst... And just a she though she was going to fall to her fate, she plunged forward, but not at her own will, and Phillipa leapt over the jump and came to a small trot, which then decreased into a stop.

Marian practically fell off the saddle and onto the floor...

She heard screaming and her fathers voice, frail and worried.

It was then, she blacked out...


	9. Chapter 9 - The Awakening

'Marian?'

She could her it, but yet her mind would not process it...

'Marian?'

She tried to speak, to reassure the caller that she was going to be fine, but no sound came out...

'Marian? Are you there?'

She heard it again, why can't she speak? She couldn't open her eyes, it was like they were glued shut, protecting her from the world.

'Marian...'

It was a whisper this time, from a voice she recognised but she couldn't decipher who's it was. They sounded worried, hear-broken, distraught...

Marian felt like crying out, she was getting angry that she could not move. She felt so useless.

'Master Robin, please come down to eat. You must eat something, she will be fine'..

Who was that?...

'Master Robin?'

She felt like screaming out!

'In a moment Sir Edward'

It was her father! And Robin!

He was crying... Robin that is... Her father didn't sound very happy but still, Robin was next to her...

She felt him move closed to her and for a spilt second her pushed his lips to her forehead and kissed it softly, his thumb caressed her cheek gently and then he left her.

It was then, her lips began to work again, like clockwork that had jammed and now become clear.

'Robin...' She whispered, breathlessly. Lord she was exhausted...

He spun around and practically flew to her bedside, she'd never seen him move so quick!

'Marian!' His eyes brimmed with tears.

'I'm alright' She lied, truth was, she was in agony. But he couldn't know that...

'Marian... I was so worried... I thought... I thought I'd lost you' He whimpered, squeezing her hand.

Marian hushed him to be silent. 'Help me up'

'I don't think that is wise, carry on resting' He replied frowning with concern.

'Robin, I won't ask again, help me up... please?' She said sternly.

But to her annoyance, he laughed...

'There cannot be much wrong with you?'

Marian scowled at him. 'I'm serious, help me'

In return, her rolled his eyes but obeyed her wish.

Marian sucked in air and flinched as he lifter her back up off the bed for her to sit.

'I'm so sorry Marian'

'It's not your fault, I have no idea what happened out there...' She smiled falsely.

He groaned lightly, 'Well, I mean... for storming off earlier, I should have been there when you fell... But when I heard, I came straight away'.

'Shhh, Robin it's fine, I'll be fine, when have I ever lied to you?' She smiled, properly this time.

He grinned, 'That time when we were 10, we were sitting on a fallen tree in Sherwood and you threw a twig at me but you pretended it wasn't you and said the tree threw it' He laughed.

Marian burst into giggles, 'That doesn't count! I was only 10 and it was funny!'

Robin moved to sit on the bed next to her...

'Robin! Shoes?!' She lifted her eyebrows up in disgust.

Robin rolled his eyes and slipped off his boots. 'Sorry, sorry'.

He crossed his legs and turned to face her, he looked down at his nails and started to pick at the bed cover.

Still looking at the bed, he began... 'Umm, have you heard about the masquerade ball that's going to take place in the main hall of Nottingham Castle?'

He sounded nervous...

Marian looked at him and her eyes lit up, a smile engraving across her face. 'Nope, I love them!' She squealed. 'When is it?'

Robin smiled at her, she was so beautiful... 'Tomorrow night' He hesitated. 'Will you do the honours of being my acquaintance?'

Marian smiled again, 'I'd love to' And with that, she leant into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his adorable scent.

They peeled apart after a few minutes and Robin stood to pull his boots back on.

'Where are you going?' She questioned him.

He turned to face her again. 'Hunting, I'll see you tomorrow night'

'Okay, Goodnight Robin'

Robin smiled, 'Goodnight' he paused... 'My Lady' and he left the room.

Marian listened for him to say goodbye to her father and mother and she crept out of bed, she motioned towards the window and stood by the edge of it, she watched him mount and leave Knighton Hall.

Marian pulled on a robe and made her way downstairs, she felt so much better now, he'd made her amazingly happy.

'Marian! My beautiful daughter!'

She heard her mother call as she cupped her face and kissed her on the forehead.

'Morning mother' She smiled and hugged her tightly.

'Awh, my poor, poor darling! What are we going to do with you' She laughed, 'Come, eat something. You must be starving'.

Marian pulled up a chair and sat up the table, she glanced at her father, then back at her food which her mother had just plated for her.

Pork and salad.

'Thank you' She thanked and began to eat.

She felt her father move and cough. 'Marian, how are you?'

She looked up to see his face.. frail..

'I am quite well father' She smiled.

'I was so worried when I saw you fall...' He said with a worrying voice.

'Don't father, I told you I'd be fine, just a bit stiff with a small cut on my head is all'

Her father moaned in reply and her mother stepped up.

'What's put you in a good mood then deary? Usually when you take a fall your all upset?' She raised her eyebrows.

Marian grinned and started to blush inappropriately.

'Nothing'

Her mother gasped, 'What's Robin said to make you so happy? I saw him practically skipping out the house once he'd left you?'

Marian gave in, her cheeks flushed a bright pink. 'He asked me to the Masquerade Ball as his acquaintance' She giggled, embarrassed.

Lillith gasped and started to grin but her father frowned but smiled eventually.

'That's so sweet! What a coincidence because me and your father brought you a small present' She grinned and stood up, going into a cupboard bringing out a large box.

'Mother, father, you shouldn't have!' She was smiling in such delight..

'Here' Lillith handed her the large white box and Marian hesitated then carefully pulled the lid off.

Marian felt like fainting when she saw what was inside, she gasped and her eyes widened...

'It's... it's beautiful...'


End file.
